Mamoru Chiba (anime)
'''Mamoru Chiba '''is the present-day incarnation of Prince Endymion and the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Mamoru has black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a black shirt along with a green jacket and light purple pants. Biography Prior to the Anime During the Silver Millennium, Mamoru was Prince Endymion of earth. After the Dark Kingdom attacked, he was one of the many to be sent to earth to be reincarnated in the present day by Queen Serenity. When reawaken, his life was shrouded in mystery, only knowing that his parents died in a car accident. Sailor Moon Mamoru first appeared in episode one of the series. After meeting Usagi for the first time, he started calling her "bun head", a nickname he'd call her by every time they met, much to Usagi's annoyance. It was also starting from episode one that he come to help Sailor Moon in battle as Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru's alter-ego as Tuxedo Mask caught the love of Usagi/Sailor Moon after she saw him for the first time. In fact, Tuxedo Mask was one of Usagi's two main crushes along with Motoki. Although Usagi loved Tuxedo Mask, she didn't like his civilian identity, mainly because Mamoru always called her by the nickname "bun head" that she hated. At the time, she also didn't know who Tuxedo Mask's secret identity was. During season one, Mamoru briefly went out with Rei Hino, though he did not seem as infatuated with her as she was with him. During season one, Mamoru was also on his own mission to find out who he really was. At night, he would dream about a girl (Queen Serenity) telling him that all will be clear when he finds the Silver Crystal fragments so he begun searching for it, but coincidently, the Dark Kingdom was searching for those same fragments. Mamoru, as Tuxedo Mask, helped the Sailor Senshi to keep the fragments away from the enemy, but he preferred to keep the fragments for himself rather than let the guardians have it. When the fragments reunited and became the Silver Crystal, it restored his memories, as well as those of the Sailor Senshi. He remembered that he was Prince Endymion of earth who was together with Princess Serenity. Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru, shortly after regaining his memory, was captured by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to do their bidding near the end of the season. He fought against the Sailor Senshis alongside Shitennou Kunzite until the last episode of the season, when Sailor Moon finally turned him good again. After the Sailor Senshi have their final battle against Queen Beryl, he and the Senshi were resurrected, but lost all memories of events in the first season. Sailor Moon R Makaiju Arc Having lost his memories, Mamoru lived his normal life and unlike the Sailor Senshi, it took much longer for him to regain his memories. However, a part of Mamoru still had a heart for Usagi /Sailor Moon and so split from him and became Moonlight Knight, who took Tuxedo Mask's place. During the Makaiju arc, Usagi tried to help Mamoru remember who he really was and win his love, but was unsuccessful. Worse for Usagi, a new kid named Ann was also competing for Mamoru. In episode thirteen of the season, the end of the Makaiju Arc, Moonlight Knight reunited with Mamoru, restoring his memories. Ann, who Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi discovered were actually their enemy in disguise, left earth along with Ail, leaving Mamoru open for Usagi. Black Moon Arc/Main Story Arc With his memories restored, he and Usagi officially become a couple and Tuxedo Mask returned, but they soon find their relationship disrupted after the arrival of the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa. During the Black Moon Arc, Mamoru begun having dreams again much like the previous season. This time, a mysterious voice kept appearing in his dreams, telling him that if he were to be together with her, the world will perish. Mamoru didn't believe at first but soon became troubled. He temporarily broke up with Usagi, but still came to aid her during battle as Tuxedo Mask and hung out with her as normal friends. Usagi was, nevertheless, heartbroken. She thought Chibiusa was the reason for the breakup and once mistaken another girl, Motoki's sister, to be his new girlfriend. Eventually, Usagi did finally come to understand the real reason for the breakup and accepted it and they got back together. Mamoru's dreams were finally explained after Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi traveled to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo and met King Endymion. It was revealed that the nightmares were sent by King Endymion, who used the dreams to test the bond between him and Sailor Moon, as their bond would be crucial to defeat the Black Moon Clan. Mamoru, as Tuxedo Mask, continued battling the Black Moon Clan with the Sailor Senshi until the clan was finally defeated in the second to last episode of the season. Sailor Moon S On her birthday, Usagi got disappointed at Mamoru for not knowing what day it was, even though she never even formally told him when her birthday was in the first place. She wanted Mamoru to buy her a pair of glass shoes she liked. Mamoru eventually found out and bought the shoes, which Kaolinite infested with dark energy. The glass shoes turned into a Daimon, which Mamoru tried to defend Usagi from as Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru was temporarily captured but was freed by the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon SuperS Mamoru becomes very busy for his college thesis throughout the series but still continues to help Usagi on her mission. Near the end of the series, Queen Nehellenia begins to spread spider webs to shroud the earth in darkness, which causes Mamoru to feel pain. As his condition worsens, he was forced to stay behind after it was revealed from Pegasus that his entire body is in pain because he is physically linked to earth. It was also revealed that as Prince Endymion, he was ruler of the Golden Kingdom near Elysion where he entrusted Helios with the Golden Crystal. Sailor Moon Sailor Stars In the first arc of the fifth season, when Chibiusa is about to leave for the 30th Century, Mamoru falls victim to the "shooting stars", which are actually glass shards from Queen Nehellenia's broken mirror. He accidentally gets one caught in his right eye, causing him pain. He begins seeing images of Nehellenia. This, along with the pain, causes him to become rather agitated, and even violent. During his date with Usagi in the park, he slaps her hand when she was trying to help him, but apologizes. He become irritated when his computer rings when he is working, and yanks out the keyboard. He remembers what Usagi said, and decides to take a rest. When the Mirror Paedri attack the Inner Senshi at Hikawa Shrine, Tuxedo Mask appears, only to be afflicted with pain in his eye. After the fight, Usagi and Mamoru walk back to his apartment. Usagi asks if he really is OK, and he assures her that if he rests, he will be better. He then enters his apartment. While washing his face, trying to see whatever is in his eye is out, Mamoru mentions that he feels that his body does not feel like his own. Queen Nehellenia appears to him as an illusion, with her assuring that she will take all that Usagi loves away from her. His right eye glows yellow. Soon, he is completely entranced by the spell. Like most other people affected, he becomes obsessed with mirrors, constantly looking at them and buying several, refusing to live on with his current life. When Usagi enters his apartment to see if he is alright, she accidently steps on a mirror, and he becomes mad. He then apologizes, saying that he hasn't been himself. Mamoru tells her that he is not well and will get some rest, but soon returns to the mirrors. Soon, the Inner Senshi discover that the illness going around and the mirror are linked, and rush to Mamoru's apartment, learning that he has been affected. After discovering that Nehellenia is behind everything, they burst into the room. Usagi tries to talk to Mamoru and help him, but he slaps her away. Nehellenia reveals herself and drags him with her into the mirror, completely unable to hear Usagi or anyone else. For the next two episodes, Mamoru is kept in Nehellenia's castle under the curse. Usagi, without her power, desperately rushes to save him, but has to undergo the effects of Nehellenia's curse, and for a short time, forgets about him and her mission to save. When Chibi Moon and Saturn reach Nehellenia's castle, Chibiusa desperately calls out for Mamoru. When it seems to work, Nehellenia heightens her anger and attacks them. When Usagi reaches the castle and suffers the disappearance of Chibiusa and the capture of her friends, she feel sympathy for Nehellenia. Her feelings break her nightmare, freeing Mamoru and everyone else. All use their powers to turn Nehellenia back into a child to start over. After Nehellenia's defeat, Mamoru soon leaves for Harvard in America. Usagi decides to see him off with a smile, but truly doesn't want him to go. Before getting on the plane he gives her a promise ring and the two kiss. Soon, he is on the plane when suddenly a golden light appears and the plane explodes. Usagi constantly writes to Mamoru after his departure, only to receive no reply. To cover up her depression and worry so she may not worry her friends, she dons a happy demeanor. She finally breaks in episode 194, when Seiya throws his red rose to stop Tin Nyanko, causing her to remember Mamoru and cries. In episode 197, after the plane bound to America exploded, it reveals that it was actually teleported into Galaxia's domain. Tuxedo Mask then meets and fights against Galaxia, only to have his Star Seed extracted. In his last words, he tells Galaxia that the Sailor Senshi will stop her. He mutters "Usako" before fading away. Mamoru, along with everyone else, is revived in episode 200 and is reunited with Usagi. Personality Mamoru is very protective of Usagi and has a good nature Abilities Early in the series, Mamoru was unconsciously transforming into Tuxedo Mask whenever Sailor Moon was in trouble. After discovering his alternate identity, he could transform at will. Trivia *Mamoru has been captured and brainwashed the most throughout the series, probably due to how important he is to Usagi. Instances include: **In the first season, he was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom from episodes 35-46. **In the first arc of the R season (episodes 47-59), Mamoru had lost his memories following the events of the first season, but there were no actions from the antagonists involved directly, but it still took him the longest to regain his memories. **In the third season, he was kidnapped by Kaorinite in episodes 101-102. **In the fifth season, he was taken control by Queen Nehellenia from episodes 167-172. **He was also kidnapped by Fiore in the ''Sailor Moon R ''movie. *** This is to keep the focus on the female protagonists and the importance of them. Showing that not only male characters can save the world and that they also need and can depend on women at some time. Also, probably because of his importance to Usagi. *He is the first protagonist to be turned evil, when brainwashed by Queen Beryl. *In the anime, Mamoru drives a red Alfa Romeo SZ. *Chiba is a part of the greater Tokyo area. *In the DiC English dub, Mamoru was named "Darien Shields" (the surname only appeared in the Mixx manga). *Usagi loved Tuxedo Mask from the start, but originally disliked Mamoru because he constantly called her "bun head" much to her annoyance. That changed after she regained her memories in season one and discovered he was Tuxedo Mask. *After he and Usagi form a couple, he called her "Usako". Gallery |-|Sailor Moon= 123.jpg 177.jpg 157.jpg 192.jpg Dub darien-image1.jpg 182-1.jpg |-|Sailor Moon R= Usagienmamoruali.jpg SailorMoonREp69.PNG 0584926.jpg a2 usa mamo dinner.png a2 usa mamo photo.png|A photo of Usagi and Mamoru. a2 usa mamo wedding.png |-|Sailor Moon S= Yummay.jpg a3 happyusaiscute.png s3a usa mamo wedding.jpg a3 mamo usa concert.png |-|Sailor Moon SuperS= Oye+Darien!!.jpg a4 chibi usa mamo ending.png|Mamoru with Chibiusa and Usagi in the ending a4 eclipse group.png |-|Sailor Moon Sailor Stars= SMSS 173 (4).png |-|Movies= Darienboy.jpg|Mamoru as a child in "Sailor Moon R: The Movie" Couplee 094.jpg |-|Misc. = Mamoru_Pencilboard.jpg|Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask on a pencilboard Category:Anime Category:Civilian identities Category:Anime Biographies Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Anime characters